


The Dress

by Katie_Flint



Series: HPXmasChallenge2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day Two, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend, flint family - Freeform, hpxmaschallenge2016, prompt: making christmas cards, self christmas challenge, self insecurity, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Katie is supposed to be downstairs for the annual Flint family photoshoot but she can’t bring herself to face them… Marcus helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day number two, tada! Late again! This may seem dumb to some but I think a lot of women have certain outfits they just don’t like themselves in, not matter what other people think. As the say, you’re your own worst critic.

“Katie,” Marcus’ gruff and impatient voice sounded through the closed door.  
  
She sighed, her throat getting tight as she stared at herself in the mirror. This wasn’t her, “I can’t Marcus.”  
  
“ _Katie_ ,” Marcus growled, “Everyone’s waiting. You agreed to this, so c’mon.”  
  
Katie was silent, distressed and completely unsure of herself in this moment. The woman staring at her in the mirror looked so foreign, so alien to the rosy cheeked girl Katie was used to seeing. She wanted to do this for Marcus, wanted to share in his traditions but she couldn’t find it in herself to go out there with him. Not looking like this.  
  
There was some cursing on the other side of the door followed by peeved muttering. Suddenly Marcus was stepping through the previously locked door in quick stride, the irritation plain on his face, “Katie…”  
  
Marcus had seen her like this before, modeling the sleek jade dress for him. And no matter how manner times he told her, Katie refused to listen to his opinion. Why couldn’t she understand she looked beautiful in it?  
  
“ _Marcus_ ,” Katie’s voice came out choked, feeling tears threatening her eyes. She hated doing this, she felt so childish and she hated it, but Katie couldn’t stop how she was feeling. This just wasn’t her, and the disappoint she felt radiating off of Marcus was nothing compared to her own self disappointment. This was the first Flint Christmas she;d been invited to as a future Flint and she was mucking it right up.  
  
Marcus’ peevish attitude toward Katie seemed to quell at the actual sight of her distraught form. Letting out an abrupt roar, Marcus rubbed a hand over his scalp in defeat. Damn his family, Marcus thought, he couldn’t stand to upset Katie this way.  
  
“Alright,” Marcus breathed, hooking one of her hands with his finger, “What’s wrong with it?”  
  
“It’s not… It’s not me Marcus,” Katie whimpered, avoiding the stranger’s gaze in the mirror. The gown was gorgeous but it wasn’t meant for her and Katie better than anyone could see that. Katie’s mind was certain if she went down stairs, her future in-laws would mock her mercilessly and cruelly for wearing such an elegant piece clearly own of her league.  
  
“Princess…” Marcus said sadly. He wished he knew the right combination of words to make her see what he saw but thus far every attempt had ended in failure. Katie retracted her hand from his and used it to wipe away an escaping tear.  
  
“I know… I’m being dumb…”  
  
“Don’t,” Marcus warned, he hated it when Katie berated herself. Taking a step back he took a look at his weeping fiancée and her gown, wondering exactly what he was going to do. She looked fine, but she didn’t feel fine. A crying woman in the photo wouldn’t make for a good Christmas card… And Marcus couldn’t stand to hear another second of her tears.  
  
Taking out his wand, Marcus told Katie to close her eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure this would work, and if it didn’t… Marcus didn’t want her knowing right away.  
  
Actually upset enough to listen to him without objections, Katie complied, tensing nervously as she heard him cast a spell. He grunted in approval and Katie opened her eyes slowly, figuring it was safe to look.  
  
“… Oh, Marcus,” Katie hiccupped, feeling even more emotional than before, “It’s lovely but the photo…”  
  
“Will look beautiful this year,” Marcus cut her off, wiping away more tears and kissing her temple gently, “Provided you’re in it. Can’t just have us troll-bloods mucking it up.”  
  
Katie threw herself into a hug, soliciting a small ‘oof’ from Marcus as she slammed his ribcage. He was honestly the most amazing bloke she’d ever met, all his flaws included. Because, when it really mattered, he could be a really good man.  
  
Makeup reapplied to match her attire, Katie’s smile was blinding as Marcus escorted her down the gigantic Manor steps.  
The spell, jerry-rigged by Marcus, had transformed the form-fitting jade green dress into a loose, flowing crimson ensemble echoing the look of her old chaser robes in style. It looked surprisingly good but more importantly it made Katie feel good. Even if she didn’t look like the rest of the family in the photo, the only red dress in a sea of green.


End file.
